Love The Way You Lie
by Karkalicious769
Summary: Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope, high school sweethearts, lasted together through college and are now happily married. Or maybe not. While Terezi works on becoming a successful lawyer, Karkat has to find other ways to satisfy himself when he realizes that, unfortunately, Terezi just can't. He just wanted to have some fun. He didn't expect to fall for Dave Strider.


**A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW, 'FAVORITING' STORIES DOES NOTHING. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN IT UPDATES, YOU** _ **MUST 'FOLLOW'**_ **. That will be all.**

* * *

 **Karkat's P.O.V., 1:37 a.m.**

As quietly as he can manage, Karkat slips out of his and Terezi's shared bed. Like every other night, he moves slowly and deliberately so as to not wake her, and sinks his feet into the plush carpet before standing up, wincing as the bed frame groans at the sudden lose of his weight. He flinches, a reflex that was hard to break, and waits for Terezi to wake up and stop questioning him but, just like every other night, she just shifts and stays asleep. He doesn't dare let his guard down.

Still holding his breath, Karkat opens the bedroom door, which he oiled regularly just for moments like this, and slips out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Here, he lets out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door for a moment before pushing off and padding down stairs. The stairs were carpeted, a decision he had made soon after they moved in - just before he realized he was gay - and it helped muffle his footsteps. Terezi had never caught him once he got this far. Back when he was new at this, she'd sometimes wake up before he even got to the door, and he'd have to make up something and say he was just going to the bathroom, or getting a drink, or something.

Of course, she believed him. He had never given her a reason not to.

Until now.

At the bottom of the stairs, Karkat finally loosens up, sliding much quicker across the hardwood floor and towards the front door. He had worn his clothes to bed that night in preparation for this. It wasn't particularly cold outside, but just to be safe, he digs at the bottom of their coat closet and pulls out a long brown cloak his dad had given to him. He drapes it around his shoulders and ties it around his neck, flipping the hood up with a sigh. He still didn't want to do this, and yet…

The door opens easily, no sound except the light rustling of the leaves in the breeze, and he steps outside, shutting the door behind him and vanishing into the night.

The guilt was hard to deal with - though not impossible - and every time he snuck out, Karkat could feel himself getting closer and closer to breaking down and telling Terezi the truth. She deserved it, she deserved better than him. But Karkat couldn't help the fact that he was gay, or that he hadn't realized this until after their wedding. And it wasn't as though he didn't love Terezi. On the contrary, she was the most important person in the world to him, but…

A man has his needs, and Karkat's 'needs' just couldn't be satisfied by her.

So he had resorted to this. Sneaking out every night behind her back, just to feel alive again.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that Karkat almost passed right by _Derse_ , his go-to place for 'satisfaction'.

Backtracking by a few steps, he remembers to slip off his wedding ring and tuck it into his pocket before knocking on the door three times and pausing before giving five more. The password changed every week, and he was unsure if this was correct. However, this thought was immediately dashed when the heavy wooden door swung open. No one was standing there to greet him - unlike _Prospit_ , a nice diner where he and Terezi would often hang out during the day - but he kind of liked it better that way. It was much easier to remain anonymous like that.

Another thing that made _Derse_ stand out from _Prospit_ was the business hours. Whereas _Derse_ was only open at night, _Prospit_ was only open during the day. Where _Prospit_ was bright yellow and white, _Derse_ was deep purple and black. _Prospit_ had windows on every wall, and _Derse_ had none whatsoever, instead they had flashing techno lights, strobe lights, and enough fog machines to cover the atmosphere.

Or maybe the air was just thick from all the people smoking.

Still, it wasn't as though Karkat came here for the 'lovely' atmosphere. He came every other day for one thing, and only one thing.

Pleasure.

He makes his way around the edge of the dance floor and to the far right of the room, where some tables and chairs were set up, and sits at one of the less obvious empty tables, in the middle, so he's not easily spotted, but it doesn't look like he's trying to stay hidden. It was the perfect spot to remain conspicuous.

It was also the perfect spot to observe the crowd. Like every other night, the place was full, a near perfect blend of men and women alike. Some were clearly too young to be here, barely seventeen with purposely messy hair covered in various colors, piercings on more than just their ears, tattoos up and down their arms, and clothing that made it look like they should be porn stars instead of high,school students. The rest of the people were... older, to put it mildly. Dressed like they wanted to party, but making it pretty clear that they weren't looking for just a quickie, and scanning the crowd a lot like himself. Carefully and with a purpose. It was an unusual mix, especially with the few outsiders there, looking around nervously and trying to pretend they were exactly where they were supposed to be, and that they knew exactly where their friend was. It was exhilarating, and got his adrenaline pumping. All he needed now was for someone to recognize him, and-

Almost as soon as the thought passes through his head, someone taps on his shoulder, and Karkat jumps, turning around to face-

Probably the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and skinny, but not overly so, and the way he had carefully sculpted his body made it pretty clear that he could kick anyone's ass if he so desired. He had a head of messy blonde hair that hung over one on, or at least, that was what Karkat assumed. It was hard to tell through the guy's shades. Briefly, he wondered how he could see through the tinted lenses, but before he can ask, the guy starts talking.

"Sup, I'm Dave Strider." He introduces himself, giving Karkat a little two fingered salute and a smirk. "Saw you over here looking all lonely and figured you could use some ' _company_ '." He didn't say it, but Karkat could practically hear him thinking, "If you know what I mean."

 _Derse_ was a nightclub, one practically _devoted_ to sex, and people that came here didn't come to see the same person over and over - not that _Derse_ seemed to care about what their 'guests' wanted - they came here to see someone fresh and new. Someone whose soul they could personally break bit by bit and humiliate them just for that rush of power and dominance and leave in the morning, leaving them empty until they come crawling back for more.

But Dave didn't look like that kind of guy.

He looked like the type of guy who would be more at home in pressed suit than in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like the kind of guy who'd drive you home politely and kiss you goodnight and leave, no questions asked. He looked like the kind of guy who'd shower you in affection you didn't deserve, and serenade you from below your balcony if he had to. Something about the way he held himself told Karkat that Dave wasn't going to put up with any of this 'one time only' bullshit. He came here looking for a commitment, even if it was purely sexual.

He seemed exactly like the exact kind of guy Karkat would fall for.

At the very least, this should be a challenge.

And Karkat was not the type of guy to back down from a challenge, especially not with the way Dave was smirking at him, like he'd already won.

He gives it another moment, waiting for the attraction for him to go away, but instead it only intensifies, and eventually, he sighs and smirks up at Dave. "Karkat Vantas. And I think I might just take you up on your offer."

Dave just grins, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. Karkat stumbles slightly, and, always the gentleman, Dave wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. "Careful, Kitkat." He whispers into his ear, causing a shiver to run down Karkat's spine. "Wouldn't want you to trip and hurt that pretty face of yours."

His face flushes, and Dave grins against his neck. "How 'bout we take this somewhere a bit more… private?"

Faintly, he nods, and quicker than should have been possible, Dave yanks him into one of the private rooms lined up against the wall, shutting and locking the door behind them. It may have been cleaned, but the room still smelled of sex, though Dave's natural scent did a good job of covering it. He smelled like apples and vanilla, something Karkat could easily get used to.

Still, all of the regretful thoughts running through Karkat's head and the urge to just run out disappear as soon as Dave kisses him, long and deep, and turning his knees to jello until he's forced to cling to him, lest he fall down.

After a long moment - still far too short for Karkat's liking - Dave pulls away, smirking. Karkat scowls. It was almost as if that was the only expression he was capable of, and was seriously beginning to piss him off in the worst way possible.

Dave stares at him for a moment before bringing him back in for a kiss, placing both hands on Karkat's hips and pulling him ever closer. Karkat moans slightly into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Dave's hair and giving a light tug.

In retaliation, Dave trails his hand sideways, cupping Karkat's already semi-hard dick through his jeans. Karkat shivered, letting out a slightly louder moan, and Dave grins into the kiss.

This was going to be a long night, and one he was most definitely going to enjoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I have no clue what I'm doing here. First, I don't think there will be 'actual' sex scenes in this, but I have a dirty mind, so it's rated M just to be safe. And leave a nice review (no hate, only constructive criticism), and I'll update after five or so follows.**


End file.
